2013.06.21 - Fantastic!
Looking at Cel, the nickname for Celery Ben Reilly's H.E.R.B.I.E. that has the voice and personality of Peter Davison's Doctor from Doctor Who complete with a magnetic celery piece, Ben smiles at the robot. "So, do you have a sonic screw-driver for me? And remember we're both the Doctor. I'm not your Adric nor am I your Sarah. Got it?" he says with a stern voice while sitting at the Caf while Cel floats. A lot of shop-goers are gone, Ben is off the clock, hence his dark red hoodie and a black t-shirt that displays "I <3 NNY," in white and red appropriately and a pair of dark blue cargo pants. Sitting on a plate in front of him is a half-eating club sandwich with no tomatoes. Nearby the plate is a glass of coca cola with ice. Taking it in hand he sips it quietly then beats on the table lightly as a song comes to his head. "Kinda weird that we haven't saved the world lately, or that I haven't seen Jubilee, or talk to Sue lately, or for that matter not really talking to many of the Four," he idly says then goes back to tapping on the table. Looking at Cel, the nickname for Celery Ben Reilly's H.E.R.B.I.E. that has the voice and personality of Peter Davison's Doctor from Doctor Who complete with a magnetic celery piece, Ben smiles at the robot. "So, do you have a sonic screw-driver for me? And remember we're both the Doctor. I'm not your Adric nor am I your Sarah. Got it?" he says with a stern voice while sitting at the Caf while Cel floats. A lot of shop-goers are gone leaving the Caf inside the Baxter Building, Ben is off the clock, hence his dark red hoodie and a black t-shirt that displays "I <3 NNY," in white and red appropriately and a pair of dark blue cargo pants. Sitting on a plate in front of him is a half-eating club sandwich with no tomatoes. Nearby the plate is a glass of coca cola with ice. Taking it in hand he sips it quietly then beats on the table lightly as a song comes to his head. "Kinda weird that we haven't saved the world lately, or that I haven't seen Jubilee, or talk to Sue lately, or for that matter not really talking to many of the Four," he idly says then goes back to tapping on the table. His brown eyes scale up the tiled floors and over the display cases showing the best of Aunt Petunia's cooking. Then they talk in all of the black chairs sitting behind white tables, he wondered if Reed or Sue would trade out the Starbucks Motiff, or if the FF Uniforms would turn white and black because of the colors. He idly looked over the place before taking another sip of his drink. Jennifer was heading up towards the Baxter building. She was in her normal human form, the one at least her spandex-clad friends didn't regularly see, if at all. She had a hot dog in hand and was awkwardly holding a briefcase under her shoulder. She was wearing a well-tailored purple dress. Jennifer was pretty and brunette, but very average. Not one most would turn their heads for in New York. She spotted Ben about thirty feet away and waved. Looking at the woman he gives a wave, "Need a hand?" he asks offering a poilte smile. Staring at the woman he rose up just waiting for her to give the word. Some people didn't like help so he didn't want to rus out to help. She walked closer towards the boy, looking confused. But then she rolled her eyes and adjusted her briefcase so that it sat over her shoulder. Today it was quite full of legal thing. Legal heavy things. "You have no idea who I am do you? Ah well. Men and their attention spans. Because according to /you/ you own two copies of the Maxim I'm in." She adjusted her heel and headed towards the Baxter Building. Lowering his head he blushes, "I know who you are but it's the whole gentlemanly thing," both his eyes stay glued on the floor. He wanted to ask about the Maxim but didn't want to make himself look pervy than he might have. "I can order you a sandwich, or another dog if you want one." Time passes and he lets out a sigh, "How goes?" he asks till unsure what to do since being busted about the Maxim. The teen raps at the table again as butterflies dance in his stomach. Jennifer laughed and pressed the button in the front of the building for entrance, "No I don't need another Hot Dog. A gal has to keep her figure. Besides I want to get out of this outfit. C'mon, let's chat." She gestured towards the building, so they might have a more private conversation inside. Following her lead Ben gets up leaving his sandwich and drink. Brown eyes go to Cel, "Ummm find your brothers and see what they're doing. I think Davros is about," Ben says then watches the H.E.R.B.I.E. fly off to do its own thing. Walking with the woman he smiles at her, "How was the legal world today?" Jennifer looked back towards where he was sitting, "Could have brought those. And it was a combination of annoying and challenging, as usual." She had a small portion of blood taken from her finger on the button just now (as that was the theme of the FF building's security that week, genetics. She wondered what next week would be. Once the door opened she let the boy through first and entered behind him. A few moments later the elevator shot them up to their floor, "How about student life, treating you well?" "Working with Dr. Richards and Isotopes. Things are a little dicey, radiation baths gallore. But so far so good, and I can't talk more about it due to non-disclousres." Smiling at the woman he gives a nod, "I bet you make it look as easy as weight lifting," a blush runs thorugh his face even as he makes the compliment. Again the teen looks down. "How's the personal life going?" he asks a little unsure what else to inquire about. They really hadn't talked too much so Ben's clueless as to who Jennifer is, besides the hot teammate in the Maxim Magazine. "What do you do for fun Jen?" Jennifer takes a moment to look at him with the expression of "really, son" on her face. But it softens, and she smiles as the elevator door is opened to them, "What do I do for fun huh? Well when I'm not workin, with this whole.." She takes off both of her pumps and sighs a breath of relief, "Lawyerin' thing and Supes work, I either kick back and relax or party. I'm sure it sounds immature, but my free time is a littlenon existant sometimes. I do what I can. And you?" Sue Storm is sitting at a small desk-like table in the front room of the Four's common area, envelopes, stamps, pens, and a checkbook laid out in front of her. Looks like she's paying bills. How ... old fashioned. Holding open the door Ben waves to sue at the front desk, "We're going up to ummm do Fantastic stuff," he had no idea what that would mean. His brown eyes looked at Sue, "Wanna join?" He gives Jen a look trying to show that he would feel rude if Sue wasn't invited. "As for fun. I'm a nerd. It's how I got the job with Dr. Richards in the first place. I love Science, Sci-Fi, Doctor Who, that sorta thing. I spent most of my school life getting wedgied for it," well Peter did but that is a complicated tale. He shrugs, "Then well what made me happened and well wound up here eventually. Like you I don't have much of a life. Hell, I haven't seen my girlfriend much who is equally entrenched in the hero game which makes things even more difficult. Midnight Movie openings are God Sends as I can usually make those," again the teen shrugs. "Pretty much picture your typical dork and you've got me." "Thank you, babygirl. I swear, I wouldn't have made it through today without those magic fingers of yours." That's one Redhead that Johnny kisses on the cheek and sends on her way. "Or yours." That's a brunette that gets the same treatment. "Or definitely, definitely, yours." Oh! There's the blonde! The trio of Human Torch fangirls get kissed and sent off and away from the elevator. Johnny is, of course, dressed in a Fantastic Bathrobe and a pair of Spider-Man Slippers. He's got a big smile on his face as he watches the trio leave, hardly even noticing anyone of the heroic variety around. He's already started looking through his phone for the next chick to call. Jennifer grins at her new but feels like an old pal Sue and gestures her away from the bills. They were awful things that caused wrinkles. "Hey you. We were just planning on hanging out, and I was going to get my green on." Reed Richards enters from: Fantastic Four Inc.. Sue Storm looks up as Ben and Jennifer arrive, then when Johnny 'walks' three girls out she (barely) manages to refrain from sighing. Doesn't stop her from pressing the fingers of one hand against her right eyebrow as if trying to fight off a headache. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea, Jen. I was just finishing up here anyway." She turns back to the bills et al to collect everything together into a neat little pile that gets tucked into a drawer in the desk. Well, except for the stamped envelopes that are ready to mail. "Pig!" Ben says in a cheery tone as if he is gretting the blond haired guy instead of scolding him. The word is meant to insult despite the tone, "Besides the obvious Dear Penthouse Letters you'll get to write what do you expect to get out of that? Single-Serving Lovers that come and go, and at the end of the day leave you kind of lonely. It's a sad life most will be jealous about til' they're older," and yes Ben is a little jealous. Three girls at once, what person attracted to women wouldn't be jealous of that? Still he did feel sorry for Johnny because he probably woudln't know what Sue and Reed had. In Ben's mind they are they couple of couples with some minor social kinks thanks to Reed being an introvert most of his life. Regardless they are the couple many people wish they could be and the kind of duo that he guessed Johnny would never be apart of. "Haha. You crack me up, B." Johnny doesn't seem to be too worried about anything, even as he prances around in his robe and slippers. He makes his way over to where the others are congregated, still mostly focused on the fact that he's flipping through his phone and blissfully ignoring whatever nonsense just got thrown at him for some reason. Lectures. Blah. "I think the redhead has a sister. Want me to hook you up?" Johnny just smiles at Ben and even the others, more than happy to play matchmaker. Jennifer once again rolls her eyes she isn't quite sure Johnny is what he puts himself out to be. She knew she wasn't at least. She moved to take off her suit, revealing the FF uniform underneath, and instantly transforms into the green giantess She-Hulk, it was like taking off a corset after wearing it all day, just a relief. "It's good to have fun, when you are forced to take life more seriously than most. As long as no one gets hurt, I don't see the harm." Sue Storm leaves the stamped envelopes on that table for later and walks over toward where the other three are. "So you guys know, I'm not cooking dinner tonight." Why? She just doesn't want to. Category:Log